Following a Different Path
by Geminigirl83
Summary: TFA AU Slash. Main pairing Wasp/Bumblebee A collection of stories involving Wasp and Bumblebee, and if they had taken different actions during their time in Autobot boot camp.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Wasp/Bumblebee; hinted Longarm/Bumblebee; Blurr

Rating: M

Warnings: angst, sticky, voyeur

Summary: (1/? AU: Sometime during Autoboot Camp) Wasp wants to make amends and start over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: Written for prowlieandjazz over at y! gallery.

Wasp growled in agitation as he watched Longarm's servo rub along Bumblebee's lower back. He hated how close the other mech had become with Bumblebee, and he sadly knew it was his own fault. Longarm was kind and soft spoken when conversing with Bumblebee. Wasp was cruel and harsh. Longarm was gentle and considerate when he was partnered up with Bumblebee during training missions. Wasp was gruff and hostile. It was his nature to be competitive and brash, and Bumblebee had been an easy target. He never would have imagined developing feelings for the yellow mech. He never would have imagined being eaten alive by jealousy.

Wasp scowled as Longarm's servo drifted lower. He couldn't believe the audacity of the larger mech. He had to act fast and snatch Bumblebee away. Wasp strode over to the two and shivered when the scent of sweet polish overtook his olfactory sensors. He noticed that the yellow mech's armor shined beautifully. Bumblebee had actually waxed himself.

Bumblebee smiled warmly at the approaching mech. "Hey, Wasp."

Wasp opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Longarm.

"Wasp, so good to see you," Longarm smirked. "I finally convinced Bumblebee to wax his armor. He looks beautiful, hmm?"

Wasp spat out, "Not really."

He couldn't believe that came out, and he winced at the sight of Bumblebee's crestfallen face. The yellow mech's shoulders slumped, and Longarm quickly wrapped his arm around the bot, urging him away. Wasp swore he saw a smug wink directed at him as he watched the two mechs leave. He mentally kicked himself.

The hours leading up to recharge were agonizingly slow. He tossed and turned on his berth in the barracks, optics always falling back onto Bumblebee, sleeping peacefully a few feet away. The yellow mech had avoided him all cycle after the incident. The guilt gnawed away at him, and he rose up from the berth toward Bumblebee, kneeling before the mech and gently nudging him.

Bumblebee slowly woke, and he growled, "What do you want?"

"I'd like to talk," Wasp murmured.

"I think you've said enough," Bumblebee snarled, turning away. "Leave me alone."

Wasp lowered his helm and stated, "….I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you…I'm so sorry."

Bumblebee stiffened, and he ignored the other mech.

"I'd…like to start over," Wasp said. "Hello. I'm Wasp. I can be a bit of an aft, and I often speak before I think. I know I'm not deserving of it…but I'd really like to get to know you better. I'd like to be friends…maybe even more. I promise to be more friendly."

Bumblebee gradually turned over. "You're such a glitch. I'm going back into recharge." He turned back onto his side. "If you mean what you say, you can start proving it tomorrow."

Wasp grinned and returned to his berth.

A month came and went at the training boot camp. Wasp had kept his word on his attitude adjustment with Bumblebee. The yellow mech eventually grew more trusting of Wasp, and their relationship became less strained and more romantic.

After a boring class lesson with Sentinel, the two raced down the hallway, Wasp chasing after Bumblebee, both laughing happily. Bumblebee eventually allowed Wasp to catch him, and he gasped as the green mech pinned him against a wall, mouth guard lowering, dentals nibbling his neck.

Bumblebee mewled and grabbed Wasp's shoulders, trying to stop the green mech, but he persisted. "Oh…we shouldn't…not out here. Someone might see…"

*

Blurr grumbled as he gazed through monitors, fingers tapping against the controls. He hated monitoring duty. It was so beneath him, but he perked up when he spotted two mechs groping one another in the hallway.

"Hmm-now-this-might-be-interesting," Blurr snickered, zooming in on the two.

*

Wasp smirked and moved his helm up until he was forehead to forehead with Bumblebee. Their lips met and moved together, creating a moist heat as their glossas moved to slowly slide against one another. Cupping the nape of Bumblebee's neck, Wasp possessively thrust his glossa deeply into the yellow mech's mouth. Reluctantly, Wasp broke the kiss and caressed Bumblebee's flushed cheek.

"Want to continue this somewhere more private?" Wasp leered.

"All…right," Bumblebee smaller mech chuckled as Wasp scooped him up and carried him down the hallway, stopping when they came to a small, empty storeroom. Bumblebee gasped as they entered the room, filled with soft blankets and pillows, lit by small laughed, "You planned this out pretty well. If you're trying to seduce me…you've succeeded."

Wasp grinned and entered the room, door shutting firmly behind the two.

*

Blurr snarled angrily as he lost sight of the two mechs behind the door. He scrambled with the controls, trying to access any hidden cameras that might have been stationed in the room. A wide grin formed when he caught sight of the two again.

*

Bumblebee squirmed out of Wasp's hold and roughly kissed the green mech, servos snagging the other mech's hips and pulling until their groins met and rubbed together. The friction caused both mechs to moan, and both winced as their plating grew uncomfortable. Bumblebee broke the kiss and smiled shyly as he slid back his plating, face flushing red as he was exposed. Wasp dipped his servo lower, gently cupping the firm heat there. The green mech licked his lips as he slowly began to stroke, grinning wide as the yellow mech gasped and bucked. Bumblebee groaned and closed his optics as the servo moved faster.

"I think we should get more comfortable," Wasp murmured.

"Agreed," Bumblebee chuckled. Wasp walked forward as Bumblebee walked backwards, never ceasing his stroking. When they came to the edge of the blankets and pillows, Wasp withdrew his servo. Biting his bottom lip, Bumblebee sat down on the makeshift berth, spreading his legs. Wasp kneeled down, running his servos up and down the side of Bumblebee's thighs before dipping lower to cup the yellow mech's firm aft. After a few minutes of pleasuring and drawing out the most sensual moans he had ever heard, Wasp withdrew. Bumblebee watched with a nervous glint in his optics as Wasp's pelvic plating retracted. The yellow mech rested his helm amongst the pillows, and his legs spread further apart, openly inviting Wasp to nestle between them. Wasp swallowed hard at the wanton display, and after giving his own length a quick stroke, he quickly climbed on top of the yellow mech and came to rest between Bumblebee's spread legs. They kissed greedily and rocked against each other. Eventually though, Wasp pulled away, and lifted his body off of the yellow mech beneath him. Wasp tried to urge Bumblebee onto his abdomen, but the yellow gazed up at him hesitantly.

Smiling warmly, Wasp stated, "Just for a few moments…then you can turn back over."

*

The plating around Blurr's groin slid back, and he reached down. He knew he shouldn't have been watching, but he couldn't turn away from the erotic show. He was too transfixed on the yellow mech, moaning and writhing so beautifully.

*

Bumblebee nodded and rolled onto his belly. Wasp kissed the back of Bumblebee's neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft metal. He rained a trail of gentle kisses down Bumblebee's back until he reached the yellow mech's aft. He nipped the soft metal there, grinning when it caused Bumblebee to jump. He pressed a reassuring kiss to the yellow mech's aft before using the tip of his glossa to flick over the yellow mech's port. Bumblebee panted as his intimate area was touched for the first time, biting down on the pillow he clutched. He cried out when Wasp's hot glossa swiped across him, and he screamed when it abruptly probed as deep inside of him as it could. Bumblebee began to rub against the silky blankets, desperate to alleviate the throbbing in his groin, but he was stopped when Wasp lifted his hips up, bringing him to his servos and knees. Fingers soon probed him, carefully stretching. Bumblebee whimpered from the stinging sensation, shuddering as Wasp leaned over to tenderly kiss his cheek.

"Too much?" Wasp asked. "I can stop…"

"Ngh! No, don't," Bumblebee whimpered. "Just…just keep going slow. It's…it's starting to feel good."

Bumblebee cried out as Wasp's fingers pushed deeper, rubbing over a bundle of wires that sent pleasure shooting through his frame.

"Please! Please, now, before I explode!" Bumblebee whined.

Wasp gently eased out his fingers and rolled Bumblebee back over, one leg draped over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Slowly, very slowly, Wasp entered the tight heat of Bumblebee's body.

*

Pleasant tingles coursed through Blurr as he stroked himself faster. He moaned at the sight of Bumblebee being taken, and the way the yellow mech arched up and screamed in pleasure and pain. His other servo drifted lower, fingers brushing over his port, fantasizing that it was him entering Bumblebee. His servos pumped fast and overload came swiftly for the blue mech, screaming through clenched dentals, lubricant splattering over the controls, and passing out in his chair.

*Bumblebee hissed as Wasp pushed in to the hilt. There was pain, stinging and raw, but Wasp was gentle and patient. The splitting pressure gradually dissipated, soon replaced with a pleasant tingling. Bumblebee nodded and grabbed at Wasp's hips, urging him to move. Wasp was mindful of Bumblebee's reactions, ever watching for any signs of pain, but there were none. Bumblebee looked beautiful beneath him. The yellow mech raised up against the pillows every time Wasp thrust into him, optics glazed with lust, plump lips parting to let out sensual moans as condensation trickled down his quivering frame.

"You're so gorgeous," Wasp moaned, nuzzling Bumblebee's neck.

"Hmm, you're quite the charmer…when you want to be," Bumblebee laughed and then crushed their lips together, slowly increasing the momentum of his rocking hips as he wrapped his servo around Bumblebee's arousal. Bumblebee wailed into the kiss, climax striking hard. The yellow mech's servos shot up, griping Wasp by the face, holding him still and gazing into the green mech's optics as he lost all restraint and power. Wasp overloaded violently, keeping his optics fixed on Bumblebee as his frame shook from pleasure.

Wasp slowly laid himself down on Bumblebee, helm resting beneath Bumblebee's chin. He let out a tired and happy sigh as Bumblebee's arms wrapped him, snuggling him. They remained twined together, panting and glistening in condensation, until their beating sparks slowed and their intakes became regular again. As Bumblebee drifted into recharge, Wasp placed his palm over the yellow mech's chassis, feeling Bumblebee's spark beat beneath. He hoped that one day he would be the one to bond with Bumblebee, but for now he was just content that he had finally won Bumblebee over.

TBC


	2. Different Path

Title: A Different Path

Pairing: Wasp/Bumblebee; slight Longarm/Bumblebee

Rating: M

Warnings: mild violence, slash, sticky, voyeur

Summary: (AU) Happiness in boot camp doesn't last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: Written for waspxbee over at livejournal. This will probably be the last update for a while. I have other requests to get done.

Longarm gritted his dentals as he peaked through a small crack in a wall, scowling at what he saw in the adjacent room. Bumblebee was laying on top of a desk, moaning and writhing beneath Wasp. The green mech leaned closer, whispering something into Bumblebee's audio that Longarm didn't catch. The yellow mech grinned seductively, and Longarm's optics widened when Bumblebee's chassis split open, steam rising up as the yellow mech's blue spark, engorged and pulsing from arousal, was exposed. Bumblebee screamed and thrashed as Wasp nibbled and licked his spark.

'Rotten slagger,' Longarm thought. 'I should be the one tasting that delicious spark! I should be the one interfacing with Bumblebee!'

Longarm's thoughts were cut off when Bumblebee screamed again. Wasp was now hungrily sucking on the yellow mech's spark, glossa flicking in and out of the twitching blue mass.

Bumblebee's servos grabbed at Wasp's helm, and he wailed out, "Wasp! Wasp! I'm close! Oh slag!"

Longarm reached down to his exposed plug and rubbed. His other servo gripped at the wall, fingers digging in hard and leaving scratch marks. Each pleasured scream from Bumblebee sent shivers through Longarm, and he overloaded, envisioning himself slamming into the yellow mech, and that it was his name, not Wasp's, that Bumblebee screamed. Slumping against the wall, Longarm panted hard and gazed back through the crack, finding Wasp tenderly kissing Bumblebee, both glistening in condensation and savoring the afterglow of their love making.

"Hmm…Wasp…we have drills to attend," Bumblebee murmured, chuckling as Wasp's glossa tickled his neck.

"Just one more time," Wasp growled, pawing at Bumblebee's still exposed spark.

"Ah! You said that the last three times!" Bumblebee laughed.

"I can't get enough of you," Wasp murmured, chest plates splitting open to reveal his pulsing spark. "I want you."

Bumblebee's optics widened in shock as Wasp began to descend toward his chassis, and his servos shot up, grabbing the green mech's shoulders. "Wasp wait! Wait!"

Wasp huffed and snapped, "What?!"

Bumblebee shook his helm and muttered, "We can't rush this."

"You just don't want to bond with me," Wasp grumbled.

"Don't say that!" Bumblebee snarled. "I want to be yours…I just don't want any regrets later. Bonding is permanent. We'll be connected until the end of our function."

"I wouldn't regret being your mate for all eternity," Wasp leered.

Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Flatterer…but the answer is still no…for now at least." He cupped Wasp's cheeks and lovingly gazed into the green mech's optics. "Please try to understand. Please?"

Wasp gave Bumblebee a warm grin as he closed his chest plates. "All right, but I'm not giving up on pestering you about it."

Longarm frowned as he looked away and clenched his servos. He couldn't allow Wasp to bond with Bumblebee. The yellow mech belonged to him. He would have preferred strangling the life out of Wasp's spark, but that wasn't an option. An evil smirk grew as Longarm formulated a plan to get rid of the green pest.

-

Later in the afternoon, after finishing a round of complicated drills, Wasp sat panting, trying to regulate his intakes, wiping away a trickle of condensation on his brow. Bumblebee was a few feet away, chatting with Bulkhead. He rose up to join them when Longarm suddenly appeared, grabbed his servo, and pulled him back to the bench, tensing up when the mech sat close beside him, smirking evilly.

"Hello Wasp," Longarm grinned. "We haven't had the chance to talk in a while. Why is that?"

"I..ahh…have been busy," Wasp answered.

"Have you now?" Longarm sneered. "I suppose it does take up a lot time…interfacing with Bumblebee."

Wasp blinked and stammered in shock, "Wh--What?!"

"You've been pounding the slag out of that little mech," Longarm hissed. "Is he tight, soft, and wet?"

Wasp's face grew flushed, and he snarled out, "I suggest that you mind your own business, Longarm!" He leaned in closer to the mech. "And don't talk about him like that!"

"I've watched you with him," Longarm continued. "He's quite the screamer. Screams so damn loud every time you shove your plug into his port. What a sensual voice."

"Longarm…I'm warning you," Wasp snarled, starting to fume with rage.

"Pretty lips too," Longarm snickered. "Those lips look so beautiful stretched over your plug and glistening with lubricant." His optics darkened. "Those lips would look far better wrapped around _**my**_ plug."

Wasp's dentals clenched, and the bench beneath began to buckle under his servos from the tightening grip.

"And I bet his voice would sound even prettier screaming **_my_** name," Longarm leered. "I'm going to enjoy claiming him as _**my**_ own. He's going to be _**my**_ bondmate, not yours, even if I have to force him, but I doubt it'll come to that. Once you're out of the way, he'll need someone to turn to…someone to love him and keep him warm on those long, cold, lonely nights. I'll be there, and he'll turn to me. He'll love me. Only me…and he'll forget all about you…."

Infuriated, Wasp shot up from the bench and punched Longarm across the face. The other mech cried out in pain and tumbled to the ground. Cursing loudly, Wasp threw himself on the mech, violently kicking, punching, and slapping every inch of Longarm's body. He should have known something was wrong when Longarm didn't fight back, and he definitely should have known something was wrong when Longarm smiled up at him.

It took three guard-bots and Bulkhead to haul Wasp away. He thrashed in their hold, continuously cursing at Longarm and screaming in rage when Bumblebee ran toward him only to be stopped by Longarm. He saw red when Longarm's servo wrapped over Bumblebee's hip. He realized too late that this was all part of Longarm's plan. Attacking a fellow cadet meant a trip to the stockades and immediate discharge from boot camp. He was going to lose Bumblebee, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

-

"Wh--what happened?!" Bumblebee growled, watching in fear as Wasp was dragged away. "Why did he attack you?!"

Longarm wiped away a trickle of energon that was leaking from a scratch on his cheek. "He was talking about you, and I told him off. Guess he didn't like that."

"Talking…about me?" Bumblebee murmured. "About what?"

"About how he was interfacing you," Longarm replied. He smirked when Bumblebee's cheeks flamed red, and his optics lowered to the ground. "He went on and on about you acted in the berth. How you moaned. How you screamed. How you enjoyed sucking him off. How you thrashed around when he devoured your port. How you kept begging for more and more like some little…whore."

Tears brimmed in Bumblebee's optics and growled out, "No! Wasp…Wasp wouldn't say those things about me!"

"Then how would I know all this?" Longarm stated, wrapping his free around Bumblebee, drawing the smaller mech into a tight embrace. "He doesn't care about you."

"No! You're lying!" Bumblebee yelled, struggling in Longarm's grip.

"He told me so much, Little Bee," Longarm sighed, nuzzling Bumblebee's neck. "He told me that after you two interfaced you would sing to him…some sort of silly lullaby."

Bumblebee froze, and he gritted his dentals in anger. "Really? A silly lullaby, hmm?" He shoved Longarm away, and the mech gazed at him in shock and confusion. "I sang to him, that's true, but he was deep in recharge. There's no way he could have heard me singing to him. The only way you could possibly know that is if you were watching!"

Longarm stumbled back, arms waving defensively. "Bumblebee, listen me…"

"Shut up!" Bumblebee yelled. "You were trying to get me to turn against him!"

Bumblebee punched at Longarm, but the larger mech anticipated the attack and dodged the blow. The yellow mech cursed as he was grabbed and pinned against Longarm's chassis.

"Easy now, Little Bee," Longarm murmured, tracing his lips over the smaller mech's cheek. "You wouldn't want to get kicked out of boot camp as well would you?"

"Y--You got Wasp kicked out on purpose!" Bumblebee growled. "Why?!"

"Because he was in the way," Longarm growled back, servo lowering to cup Bumblebee's aft.

Bumblebee's optics widened. "You…bastard glitch!"

The yellow mech thrashed, kicked, and punched, causing the larger mech to grunt as some of the blows connected. He desperately tried to subdue Bumblebee before someone noticed the commotion, but it was too late.

"You seem to be quite the popular mech today Cadet Longarm," Sentinel chuckled. "Another scrap heap for the stockades?"

"N--No sir!" Longarm laughed, burying Bumblebee's face into his chassis, trying to keep the smaller mech from speaking. "We're just practicing some combat moves."

Sentinel arched an optic ridge and stepped closer. "Those aren't standard combat moves."

Bumblebee smirked as Sentinel came into range and abruptly kicked out, nailing the older mech in the groin.

The drill instructor doubled over in agony and screamed, "Guards! Take that yellow glitch to the stockade now! You can kiss your dreams of joining the Elite Guard goodbye!"

Longarm could only watch in horror as Bumblebee was yanked from his arms and dragged away. His plan had completely backfired.

-

Two months passed before Wasp was released from the stockade and booted off to a shuttle heading for space bridge repair. Visitors hadn't been allowed, and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his friends and his dear Bumblebee. He slumped against the wall of his small room aboard the shuttle, groaning in agitation when there was a knock at the door. He sluggishly moved to the door, and he gaped when it opened.

"B--Bumblebee?!" Wasp gasped.

"It's been a while, Wasp," Bumblebee murmured.

"H--How?" Wasp asked, embracing the yellow mech.

"I was kicked out as well," Bumblebee chuckled, "after kicking Sentinel between the legs."

"Wish I could have seen that," Wasp laughed. He grew serious again. "Why would you do that? Your dream was to join the Elite Guard."

Bumblebee murmured as he caressed Wasp's cheek, "My other dream is to by your side, as your mate, and that sounds far better than joining the Elite Guard."

Wasp smiled warmly, tenderly kissed Bumblebee, and then growled, "And what happened to that fragger Longarm?"

"I don't know," Bumblebee stated. "I don't care. I'm just glad to be with you again."

"So am I," Wasp murmured, kissing Bumblebee again. "You know…we have a berth here…and it's going to be a long trip."

"Hmm…however will we pass the time?" Bumblebee leered, pushing Wasp back to the berth.

Growling huskily, Wasp hauled Bumblebee onto the berth, ravishing the yellow mech's mouth, glossas twining. Bumblebee retracted his plating and whimpered into the passionate kiss when he felt Wasp's fingers fill him.

Breaking the kiss, Bumblebee cried out, "Please now! It's been too long since I last felt you! Take me now damn it!"

"Like this?" Wasp snarled, removing his digits and slamming into Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrieked, "Yes! Yes! Just like that!"

"Oh, Primus, Bee!" Wasp growled, raining kisses all over Bumblebee's flushed face. "You're so beautiful…oh slag! I can't last!"

"I can't…can't last either!" Bumblebee whimpered, clawing at Wasp's thrusting hips.

Both mechs wailed as they climaxed. Wasp collapsed on top of Bumblebee, panting hard. He gazed at Bumblebee in confusion when he was nudged back up.

Bumblebee panted and opened his chest plates. "I love you Wasp. I want to be your mate, if you'll still have me."

"Bumblebee…I love you too," Wasp murmured, splitting open his chassis. "Of course I want you. I always will." He paused inches before their sparks touched, shuddering from the electric energy sparking below him. "Are you really certain you want a glitch like me for a mate?"

Bumblebee grinned and pulled Wasp down. Their sparks rubbed together, causing both mechs to wail and thrash from the overwhelming pleasure that shot through their circuitry. Both sparks pulsated and finally merged into one throbbing mass, sending out pulses of energy. Memories of the past came flooding into both mechs' processors, good and bad. Tears trickled down from Wasp's optics, and Bumblebee reached up, tenderly wiping away the oily streaks

"I treated you…so badly…I don't deserve you…after causing you…so much pain," Wasp sobbed.

Bumblebee placed a gentle kiss on Wasp's trembling lips, twining his fingers with the green mech's. "That's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that were together…now…and forever."

"Now…and forever," Wasp repeated, gently squeezing Bumblebee's fingers.

Their lips pressed together as second, more powerful overload ripped through them, metal scraping as they wildly thrust against each other. Bumblebee tore away from the kiss and wailed.

"Hey! Hey!! Hey!!! Keep it down in there!" a voice down the hall shouted. "Some of us are trying to pilot a shuttle here!"

Wasp and Bumblebee chuckled softly as they rode out the last few waves of overload, sparks splitting and returning back to their housing. They languidly kissed one another before finally settling comfortably on the berth. Wasp gazed down lovingly at Bumblebee, now sleeping peacefully in his arms. His thoughts drifted to their future. Space bridge repair wasn't an ideal occupation but with Bumblebee, his bondmate, at his side, it really didn't matter.

TBC


	3. Just a Dream?

Title: Just a Dream?

Pairing: Bumblebee/Wasp; Bumblebee/Waspinator

Rating: M

Warnings: mild violence, non-con, slash, squick, sticky

Summary: (AU: Bee and Wasp have made it to space bridge repairs.) Bumblebee encounters a changed Wasp.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: Requested fic for Mrs. Bumblebee. I know it doesn't exactly follow your prompt, but I always tend to twist things. ;)

-

A dimly lit room surrounded Bumblebee, and the yellow mech shivered in fright as a large shadow loomed over him.

"No! Wasp, stop!" Bumblebee yelled. "Please, listen to me! I can help you! We can fix this!"

His once kind mate was changed into a techno-organic nightmare, towering over him, mandibles clicking in agitation. The techno-organic lunged at Bumblebee, tackling the smaller mech to the ground. Bumblebee thrashed and shivered in terror as his mate's face, etched in agitation, drew closer to his, breath hot against his cheeks.

"Waspinator doesn't need fixing," the techno-organic growled. "Waspinator is stronger, faster, better. Why does Bee-bot want to ruin that for Waspinator?"

"I--I just want my mate back," Bumblebee stammered.

"Waspinator is still Bee-bot's mate," the green mech murmured, nuzzling the nape of Bumblebee's tense neck. "Nothing changes that. Waspinator loves Bee-bot. Waspinator will always love Bee-bot."

"Then please…let me help you," Bumblebee begged.

Waspinator grinned wickedly. "Yes…Bee-bot can help Waspinator."

Bumblebee almost sighed in relief, but he inwardly cringed when Waspinator's pelvic plating retracted. He gaped in shock as a second plug emerged from a moist slit in the techno-organic's metasoma.

"Wasp…no…you can't," Bumblebee gasped.

"Touch Waspinator," the techno-organic growled, ignoring the smaller mech's plea.

"No," Bumblebee growled back.

"Waspinator wants his mate," the green mech snarled. "Waspinator will have Bee-bot."

Bumblebee gritted his dentals and spat out, "I'm sorry."

"Wh--gaah!" Waspinator screamed.

A sharp kick struck Waspinator's exposed groin, causing the techno-organic to double over in pain. Bumblebee scrambled away and darted down a dark hallway, desperately searching for an exit. He heard the loud beating of wings and his mate's furious roar. The techno-organic was soon after him, flying up and knocking Bumblebee to the floor, causing the smaller mech to cry out in alarm as the green mech painfully tugged his arms behind his back and cuffed them. He was flung face first into Waspinator's metasoma, plug inches from his mouth. He screamed in agony when Waspinator's servo slammed over his aft, sending a sharp, stinging pain coursing up his backside.

"Bee-bot needs to be punished," Waspinator snarled.

Blow after violent blow continued to rain down on his aft, denting the metal. Waspinator used another servo to grab Bumblebee's helm, pushing the smaller mech toward his second plug. When another strike caused Bumblebee to cry out, Waspinator shoved hard, forcing the smaller mech to swallow him down. Bumblebee gagged and struggled in Waspinator's hold.

"Hmm…Bee-bot doing good," Waspinator moaned, using another servo to pat Bumblebee's helm. "Bee-bot deserves a reward. Open up for Waspinator."

Bumblebee growled around Waspinator's plug, resisting the urge to bite, not wanting to harm his mate even as he was degraded. He refused to comply with the green mech's demand.

"Hmm…Waspinator has a way to open Bee-bot up," the techno-organic chuckled.

Wires suddenly slithered from Waspinator's fourth servo, searching and connecting with several panels in Bumblebee, sending out a pulse of electricity that forced his protective plating to retract. Waspinator hungrily lapped and sucked on Bumblebee's exposed aft, causing the smaller mech to tremble and moan in pleasure.

"Bee-bot tastes delicious," Waspinator mewled in between swipes of his glossa, "but Waspinator wants to get inside Bee-bot."

Bumblebee managed to tear his mouth away, coughing out, "Please stop! Wasp, please, don't force me!"

Waspinator chuckled, "Bee-bot not very convincing. Bee-bot wants Waspinator."

The yellow mech wailed in despair as he was positioned over the techno-organic's groin, grimacing as he was pierced. He screamed louder when Waspinator's second plug eased into him.

"Ah! Stop! Hurts!" Bumblebee screamed. "You're tearing me apart!"

"Relax Bee-bot," Waspinator cooed, lowering a servo to fondle the smaller mech's groin. "Bee-bot is going to feel so much pleasure."

"Ah! Ah! It hurts!" Bumblebee sobbed, oily tears stinging his optics. "Wasp, my mate, please stop!"

"Bee-bot…Waspinator's beautiful mate…Waspinator not stopping," the green mech snarled.

Bumblebee woke from recharge, abruptly sitting upright and panting hard, drenched in condensation. After a few moments, his intakes regulated and he laid back down, snuggling close to Wasp's sleeping form. The green mech murmured in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Bumblebee, tugging the yellow mech into a tight embrace. Bumblebee's processor nervously raced in thought. The nightmare was odd, graphic, and extremely unsettling. It made no sense, and Bumblebee knew he should have been able to shrug the nightmare off, but for some reason, it resonated in his processor and made him feel very uncomfortable. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the berthroom door.

"Hey! Little buddy!" Bulkhead's voice boomed behind the door. "Our shift is going to start. Time to start work."

Bumblebee shifted and Wasp groaned in agitation, slowly waking and tugging the yellow mech back to him. "Stinkin' mudflap."

"Don't call him that," Bumblebee growled, squirming in Wasp's grip, "and let me go, brat. I have a shift to start."

"No, don't go," Wasp mewled, kissing Bumblebee's neck. "Stay here and keep me warm." He leered over at Bumblebee. "I'll make it worth your while."

Bumblebee smiled warmly and shook his helm. "You know I can't. Boss-bot will blow a gasket if I'm late for another repair job." He tenderly kissed Wasp. "Now, let me get to work on time, and I'll promise to make it worth your while later."

Wasp chuckled and gave Bumblebee a passionate kiss before releasing the smaller mech. "Oh, all right. Just be careful out there, my lovely mate."

"I will, my insatiable bondmate," Bumblebee laughed, crawling off the berth and exiting the room.

He frowned as he walked down the hallway with Bulkhead. For now, he would keep the nightmare a secret. After all, it was just a dream.

TBC


	4. Jealousy

Title: Following a Different Path

Pairing: Wasp/Bumblebee; Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: D/s, slash, spank, sticky, voyeur

Summary: (AU; 4/?) A newcomer joins the repair crew and stirs up some jealous feelings. Wasp is eager to make it clear who Bumblebee belongs to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

Wasp never did like change, and everything changed the moment Prowl joined the maintenance crew. He had been happy with his close knit family and beloved mate, and they didn't need some haughty ninjabot around. Prowl was often brooding and quiet, save for the times the bot was giving snide remarks. Most of those remarks were aimed at him or Bumblebee. He could sense that Prowl didn't like him, and although the ninjabot tried to pass the same feelings of agitation toward Bumblebee, he could sense something was off. He often found Prowl watching Bumblebee, gaze intense and lost in thought. There were several times he caught Prowl sneaking glances at Bumblebee's plump lips, slim hips, long legs, and firm aft. Another mech was scoping out his mate, and his processor was starting to boil over in rage.

"C'mon, show me a few moves," Bumblebee begged. "Please?"

Wasp grumbled to himself, and his servo clenched hard around a cube of energon. Bumblebee was a few feet away from him in the mess hall, pleading, as usual, for the ninjabot to teach a few Metallikato moves. It was Bumblebee's nature to be outgoing and try to make friends with everyone, but Wasp didn't understand why the yellow mech was going to such great lengths to impress the ninjabot.

"Leave me in peace," Prowl growled. "I'm in no mood for your games."

"I'm being serious," Bumblebee sighed. "I've watched you out on repairs. I want to be graceful like you. Please Prowl?"

Prowl took a sip of energon and smirked. "I suppose I could teach you a move or two, but training will be long and difficult…and you aren't the most patient bot I've met. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Sure thing!" Bumblebee beamed. "When can we start?"

"Right now," Prowl replied. "We can begin with meditation positions."

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped, and he grumbled, "Meditation? That sounds so boring." He sighed when Prowl glared at him. "Fine. Fine. Show me your…meditation positions."

Wasp rolled his optics as Prowl got up from the table and stood before Bumblebee. Prowl lifted his right leg and bent it until his heel was touching his other leg. Bumblebee tried to mimic Prowl's actions but stumbled, bumping into the ninjabot and nearly knocking the other mech to the floor. Balancing himself, Prowl stood behind Bumblebee and placed one servo on the yellow mech's shoulder and hip, straightening the bot's posture.

The cube of energon in Wasp's servo shattered under intense pressure. This was too much for him. He was tempted to walk over and shout his claim over Bumblebee into Prowl's faceplates, but he knew that would only upset his mate. He would just have to show Prowl that Bumblebee belonged to him.

The next orbital cycle, Wasp led Bumblebee down to the loading dock. He had witnessed Prowl entering a few minutes prior and knowing that the ninjabot would be desperate to avoid them, would probably hide until they left. The ship was currently in flight, so there was only one way in and out. Wasp grinned wickedly as he quickly pinned Bumblebee against a crate. Prowl was about to witness quite a show.

"W--Wasp? What are you doing?" Bumblebee grumbled, trying to free his pinned wrists.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Wasp cooed, leaning in closer to bite Bumblebee's neck cables.

"Y--You can't be serious!" Bumblebee snapped. "If someone walks in---"

"So what?" Wasp mumbled. "Getting caught makes this all the more exciting."

Bumblebee whimpered as Wasp's knee worked in between his legs, gently rubbing over his groin in a teasing friction. "We…really shouldn't…"

"I want to ravish you in every room of this ship," Wasp growled, licking over Bumblebee's audio, "and nothing is going to stop me from achieving that goal."

Bumblebee was about to protest again, but Wasp's lips crushed his mouth in a searing kiss. The yellow mech found his resolve weakening, and he eagerly returned the kiss, swiping his glossa over the green mech's lips. Wasp noticed the tension fading in Bumblebee's body, and he released the yellow mech's wrists, servos drifting down to fondle the bot's hips, reaching around to give Bee's aft a hard smack, eliciting a soft squeak.

"Lay down for me on the crate," Wasp ordered.

Bumblebee did as commanded, gasping as Wasp roughly grabbed his hips and lifted until his aft was in the air, and his pedes were pushed back toward his helm. The position was awkward for Bumblebee, and he squirmed in discomfort as his back started to ache.

"Open up for me, Bee," Wasp murmured. "I want you to be able to watch as I devour that delicious port of yours."

Whimpering, Bumblebee slid back his paneling, body going rigid as Wasp instantly dove down and kept true to his word. He screamed and thrashed, clenching his optics shut, sensors blazing with pleasure. He let out a panicked cry when Wasp suddenly pulled away, and he gazed pleadingly at his mate.

"Keep those optics online, Bee," Wasp chided. "Keep watching me or I'll stop again. Understood?"

"Y--Yes," Bumblebee stammered. "Just…ahh…please…"

"Please what?" Wasp growled, sliding his glossa over Bumblebee's thigh. "Beg for me. You know how I love hearing you beg."

"Please…shove your glossa back in me," Bumblebee pleaded.

Wasp delivered a lick to Bumblebee's port. "Yeah…I can do that for you. Keep talking to me. Let me know how much you love it."

"Y--Yes! Slag yes!" Bumblebee yelled, hips bucking as Wasp's glossa slid back in. "Oh! More! More! Please! Wasp!"

Bumblebee reached for his groin, intent on stroking himself and relieving the unbearable pressure slowly building, but he cried out as a harsh smack rained down on his aft.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch yourself," Wasp snarled.

"Wasp…please…let me…I need to overload!" Bumblebee whined. "You're torturing me!"

"I suppose you could consider this punishment…for all the flirting you've been doing with Prowl," Wasp growled.

Bumblebee huffed, "Don't start that slag up again. He's uptight. I'm just trying to get him to loosen up a bit." He grinned seductively at Wasp, servos tenderly rubbing the green mech's helm. "Besides…he's nothing compared to you, my handsome mate. Don't be so jealous, hmm? I love you. I always will, and I'll always want you…only you. I…ungh!!"

Wasp's glossa shoved deep, and the yellow mech writhed and wailed, struggling to keep his optics locked with Wasp's, not wanting the green mech to end the pleasure that was now so close to exploding. With a few more licks, Bumblebee shouted and overloaded, shaking violently and then going limp, panting hard as his fans kicked in to regulate the heat in his frame.

"Was that good, my darling mate?" Wasp asked, easing Bumblebee's hips down.

"It was amazing…but I would prefer something else," Bumblebee responded, grasping his thighs and pulling his legs back, giving Wasp ample view of his pert aft. "I want your cable pounding into my port and stretching me wide open. Please? Give it to me? I want you…need you so much, Wasp. Please? Please take me?"

Leaning over, Wasp passionately kissed Bumblebee. "Want you too, Bee. Want you so badly." He pulled away and laid out on the floor. "Ride me."

Shaking, Bumblebee slid off the crate and straddled Wasp's hips. Wasp tightly grasped Bumblebee's waist, guiding the yellow mech down, both crying out as they connected. He allowed Bumblebee to slide down, forcing the yellow mech to stop when he was halfway inside.

"Please…no more teasing," Bumblebee whimpered. " I need you to 'face me, Wasp. Hard and fast. Now!"

"Like this?" Wasp growled, thrusting up hard. He lowered a servo, wrapping it over Bumblebee's pulsing length. "Want more, Bee? Want me to pound that cute, tight little aft of yours?"

"Ah! Yes! Just like that!" Bumblebee screamed. "Harder! I need it…ahhh…harder! Primus please! Slag me! Slag me!"

Snarling in lust, Wasp increased the tempo of his thrusting his hips, shuddering as Bumblebee rammed back down with equal force. "Ungh! Slag! You're so hot…so fraggin' hot around me! Ah! Too soon! I'm gonna overload too soon!"

Bumblebee traced his lips along Wasp's jaw, whispering into the green mech's audio, "Overload. I want to feel you spill inside me…ngh…fill me up with your hot lubricant. Come on…Wasp…fill up my aching port…"

"Bumblebee!" Wasp yelled, rhythm growing erratic as he climaxed.

Following his mate in overload, Bumblebee buried his face in Wasp's neck. "Wasp…hmm…I want more…"

"Greedy, pretty little thing aren't you?" Wasp chuckled, giving Bumblebee's aft a light smack.

Laughing, Bumblebee turned around and wiggled his aft. Wasp licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at Bumblebee's port, lubricant trickling out and staining quivering, yellow thighs. The sight aroused him as well as the sweet, heady scent of their lovemaking. He fondled Bumblebee's aft, lapping away the fluids, causing the yellow mech to mewl and tremble as the soft appendage slid inside.

"Hmm…yes…shove your glossa in me!" Bumblebee growled, rolling his hips. "Feels…oohh.…so…ahh…slaggin'….mmm…good!! Wasp…oh Wasp!" The erotic cries from his mate sent chills down Wasp's back, and the yellow mech smirked. "Oh…Wasp…your plug is hard again." Whimpering in bliss, he rubbed his finger along the green mech's groin. "Should I suck you off or just---AH!!"

Three hard slaps landed on Bumblebee's aft, and the yellow mech took the hint to stop teasing. He swallowed, whining around the hard metal as the green mech's servo reached around for his plug. Minutes flew by, and both mechs drew closer to another overload. Wasp yanked Bumblebee back around, causing the yellow mech to yelp in shock and frustration.

"Need your sweet spark now!" Wasp snarled. "Open your spark chamber! Need to bond! Need to merge with you right now! You're driving me insane!"

"Yes…want that too Wasp!" Bumblebee growled, opening his chest plates, spark beating wildly. "Now…please…take me!"

Slamming his lips over Bumblebee's mouth, Wasp smashed their chest plates together, merging their engorged sparks. Both wailed, cursed, and clawed at one another, kiss growing savage as they peaked. Drenched in condensation, they clung to one another as they rode out their overload.

"Enjoy yourself?" Wasp murmured, nuzzling Bumblebee's cheek.

"I think you all ready know the answer," Bumblebee replied, tenderly kissing Wasp. "Hmm…tired…"

Wasp yawned and snuggled closer to Bumblebee. "Wouldn't hurt to take a short nap here. Our shifts don't start until next orbital cycle anyway." He gave Bumblebee another sweet kiss. "Love you, Bee."

"Love you too…Wasp," Bumblebee murmured back, drifting off into recharge.

Before drifting off as well, Wasp caught Prowl sneaking out from behind a huge stack of crates, limping toward the doorway. He could see a trail of lubricant glistening down the ninjabot's thigh. He hadn't expected Prowl getting off on their show, and it irritated him. He just hoped that the ninjabot got the message: Bumblebee was his mate.

TBC


End file.
